Letting Someone Go Is The Hardest Thing To Do
by Lee Lee Ducky
Summary: Letting people go is hard. No matter if you've just spent the week with them, a year, or your whole life. Louie is trying to deal with all this.


**Louie's pov**

 **Dewey is my best friend.**

 **He's also one of my identical brothers.**

 **Dewey shares a room with me and has always been the first to my aid.**

 **That all changed when Webby came around.**

 **Dewey is always running off with Webby and he won't tell me any secrets anymore.**

 **Dewey would probably rather go out and do something with Webby than watch tv with me like we used to.**

 **I sigh.**

 **Dewey was the best.**

 **He'd probably prefer Webby over me now.**

 **I close the journal I've been writing in since we got here.**

 **Beakly says it's better than writing on my phone in the notes.**

 **While I may enjoy writing a bit more than I let on, no type of writing is better than my phone.**

 **I go over to sit on my bed and wonder what will happen if I just didn't show up with Dewey one night.**

 **I doubt he would care.**

 **He would probably love it.**

 **So I decide I will go to Uncle Donald.**

 **When night comes, before Dewey gets back from a movie with Webby, I gather my stuff and go to Uncle Donald's room.**

" **Hello Louie!" He greets me.**

" **Hey Uncle Donald. Could I maybe stay with you tonight?" I ask him.**

" **Sure! Come on!" He tells me and I climb into bed.**

" **Thanks." I mumble into my pillow starting to fall asleep.**

 **I hear a huge snore erupt from Uncle Donald which almost makes me fall out of bed.**

 **I settle back down and scream when Uncle Donald does that again.**

 **Nope.**

 **I'm out!**

 **There is no way I can sleep here.**

 **I go to Huey.**

" **Hey Huey." I walk in.**

" **Yes you can stay here. This isn't an every night thing though!" Huey warns me.**

 **I laugh and agree.**

 **I settle down and fall asleep shortly.**

 **In the morning, I wake up when Huey shoves me at 5:00.**

" **Up Louie!" He cheers.**

" **Ugh." I complain.**

 **Huey pushes me out of bed.**

 **It upsets me, Dewey was better about letting me sleep, but I guess it's fine.**

 **I walk to my shared room with Dewey and crash onto my bed.**

 **I shimmy under the covers and close my eyes.**

 **Dewey is gone.**

 **Probably hanging out with Webby.**

 **I know I won't fall asleep again.**

 **Thanks a lot Huey.**

 **5:00 is just sinful.**

 **I don't even know if I got my Whatever amount of hours.**

 **I drag downstairs and grab some root beer.**

 **It's my other favorite soda.**

 **This soda, I like drinking the whole thing.**

 **Not just the first sip.**

 **I then grab some Cheeto puffs and go over to the couch.**

 **I see someone has deleted my Ottoman Empire recordings and replaced them with Dewey and Webby's favorite show, Super Mega Death Traps.**

 **I don't know whether to yell or cry.**

 **I decide I don't have the energy for either so I throw the controller weakly.**

" **What's up Lou?!" Dewey slides into the room.**

 **Good.**

 **Maybe I can talk to him alone without Webby.**

 **Nope.**

 **There she is right behind him and now attached to his arm.**

" **Hey Louie! We were just wanting to watch our show together. Is that ok?" Webby asks sweetly.**

 **Ugh.**

 **It's sickening.**

" **Sure." I smile and say in a fake cheery voice.**

 **I then press delete on their series.**

" **Here you go." I say sweetly mocking Webby.**

" **Uncool." Dewey frowns.**

" **You deleted mine!" I argue.**

" **That's because it's two against one. Besides, you said you hated that show." Webby points out.**

" **Well now I love it! It's not fair! You should have asked first." I complain.**

" **I'm sorry, Lou. We should have been more considerate. I wasn't thinking at all when that happened. You can blame me. That's totally my fault and unfair. Record all you want. Even if there isn't enough space for our show." Dewey apologizes placing his hand on my shoulder.**

" **Thanks Dewey." I emphasize on Dewey.**

 **Webby glares at me but goes back to being happy as soon as Dewey looks at her.**

" **Wanna go and get a smoothie or see a movie or just hangout my brother?" I ask Dewey.**

" **Sure!" Dewey smiles and he throws an arm around me to lead me out.**

" **Oh wait! Hey Webby, wanna come with us?" Dewey asks her.**

 **I frown.**

" **I would love to." Webby smirks at me.**

" **On second thought, I'm feeling pretty bad. Maybe I should sit this one out. Have fun." I walk away.**

 **I wipe away a few tears before going to lock myself in my and Dewey's room.**

 **What happened to Dewey?**

 **I'm honestly pretty attached to him.**

 **Did he just never exactly get attached to me?**

 **I know when I go to be a volunteer, especially at vbs, when I get emotionally attached to a kid, it's hard to leave them.**

 **Especially if they don't really go to your church and there's a possibility you won't see them again.**

 **I wipe away a few more tears.**

 **I know they would keep falling so I give up hiding it.**

 **There's only ever been one time really that I was majorly in Dewey's place.**

 **It was with someone else though.**

 **I worked in one of the 3rd grade rooms at vbs, and there was this one kid there that was different from any other kid I've worked with.**

 **And I've worked with tons.**

 **They don't normally go to my church and they left with a note I wrote them.**

 **They ran back in to hug me, thank me, and say goodbye.**

 **It was one of the hardest things I've had to do.**

 **It makes me sob harder thinking about that one little kid.**

 **I love being the one working with kids and that's just kinda where my heart is honestly, no matter how cheesy.**

 **I just really love being able to have Dewey there for anything.**

 **A knock at my door.**

 **Uh oh.**

 **I was so lost in thought, I forgot I was in my shared room that anyone could come in.**

" **Louie! Open up! It's Huey!" Huey shouts.**

 **I pull my hood over my head and pull the drawstrings to where no one can see my face.**

 **I unlock and open my door.**

" **Hey Lou. You ok?" Huey shuts and locks the door behind him.**

 **Well that question makes me want to cry more.**

 **Luckily, he can't see that I'm crying.**

 **I'm fairly sure he can hear though.**

 **I sit down on my bed with my knees hugged to my chest.**

 **Huey sits beside me.**

 **Great.**

 **He gently takes my hood and pulls it down.**

 **I don't know why I let him.**

" **Louie, why are you crying?" Huey asks softly for once.**

" **Lots of reasons. The one kid at vbs I'm still attached to, my recordings got deleted, Dewey..." I trail off.**

" **First, we can send the kid a letter. We have their address from the church role sheet. Second, I saw that and already have more recording. Third, did you say Dewey?!" Huey lists.**

" **Yeah." I sniff.**

 **Huey pulls me close to him.**

" **Is it how Dewey is always hanging out with Webby?" Huey asks.**

 **I don't answer but sob harder.**

" **Ok. I've noticed it too. Dewey has a horrible balance of who he hangs out with. I bet Dewey will come around and figure it out for himself soon. Webby hogs him and is a horrible influence. I don't know how she got like this." Huey talks to me.**

 **I sorta relax.**

 **Huey is pretty calming.**

 **Dewey will make you laugh and show you physical comfort when you need it, but Huey is better with words.**

" **Thanks Huey. I'm sorry for bringing all this up. You must think it's ridiculous that I care this much about that vbs kid still along with the other things too, right?" I look down.**

" **No. I think it's great you care this much about these kids. I'm sure you made a huge impact on al of them. While I know it's hard to not see all the kids again every day, you can always mail letters and see some at church. You are great Lou. I think you just enjoy being older than some people for once." Huey winks.**

 **I grin.**

 **Huey hugs me and stands up to leave.**

" **Thanks Huey. We should talk more often." I admit.**

" **For sure." Huey agrees and leaves the room.**

 **Maybe it's just time to let Dewey go.**

 **I've had to do that with every kid I've worked with.**

 **Maybe he's let me go.**

 **I hum slightly trying to keep me calm.**

 **I finally conclude that it's time I let Dewey go.**

 **Besides, it will be easier letting him go than anyone else because I still get to see him all the time.**

 **Dewey just sorta grew up on me.**

 **I, like always, fell behind.**

 **The rest of the day, I spend singing, watching tv, and talking to Huey.**

 **When Dewey and Webby finally return, I don't stop what I'm doing to go greet them.**

 **I keep watching a new recording of Ottoman Empire.**

 **They walk right past me without even looking over here.**

 **I guess I'm invisible to them now.**

 **It still hurts, but I have to go on like**

 **everything else.**

 **I sigh and drag myself to my bedroom.**

 **I sit on my bed and mess around on my phone until 10:00.**

 **That's when Uncle Donald wants us in our beds for sure.**

 **Dewey walks into the bedroom a bit flushed with a huge smile.**

 **No wonder what happened.**

 **He worries me sometimes.**

 **Should I ask?**

 **Dewey flops on his bed and sighs happily.**

" **Oh, hey Lou! Can I ask you something?" Dewey notices me.**

 **I wanted to ask him something but I guess I wouldn't have been able to say it anyways.**

 **I shrug.**

" **Why weren't you in here last night? Not only were you not taking up space in my bed, you weren't even in the whole room!" Dewey exclaims over dramatically.**

 **I shrug again.**

" **I was with Uncle Donald, then Huey." I reply.**

" **Oh...what happened to being here with me?" Dewey asks softly.**

 **Does he look slightly hurt?**

" **I...I don't know." I frown.**

 **Dewey also doesn't look that happy.**

 **He then gets a smirk.**

 **Dewey walks over here, picks me up, and pins me down on his bed.**

" **You don't get to move till I get answers." Dewey tells me.**

" **Ugh! Wouldn't it have been easier if you pinned me down on my bed?" I groan.**

" **Nope." Dewey shakes his head.**

 **Uh...ok?**

" **No." I glare at him.**

" **You said you were sick this morning. You look fine to me." Dewey points out.**

" **I'm better." I snap.**

" **Well Lou Lou, if you aren't gonna tell me, I'm gonna make you." Dewey fake gasps.**

" **How?" I ask a bit worried.**

 **Dewey smirks and says, "Well for one, I know you are ticklish." Dewey laughs himself.**

" **Isn't everyone?" I ask.**

" **Why don't you go ask Huey. I'm sure he's got all the answers cuz he's so great." Dewey growls.**

" **Are you jealous of Huey?" I simply ask.**

" **You jealous of Webby?" Dewey smirks again.**

 **We both refuse to say anything till Dewey breaks the silence by tickling me.**

" **NO!" I laugh.**

" **Tell me and I'll stop!" Dewey laughs himself.**

 **I try and squirm away but Dewey is still holding me down very tightly.**

 **I start crying while laughing trying to get free.**

" **STOP DEWEY!" I yell.**

" **Will you tell me now?" Dewey asks.**

" **NO!" I yell trying to stop the laughing.**

 **Oh no.**

 **I'm gonna have to tell him, cuz I really have to pee!**

" **OK!" I scream.**

" **I'm only stopping if you are telling me." Dewey reminds me.**

" **I WILL! Can I please go to the bathroom first?" I beg as Dewey still keeps me pinned down but finally stops tickling me.**

" **Nope. You are just trying to get away from this." Dewey points out.**

 **Ugh!**

 **I'm not!**

" **Ugh! Come on Dewey." I plead.**

 **He shakes his head and threatens to tickle me again.**

" **Fine! Maybe I'm jealous of all the time you are spending with Webby. I realize she is important to you, but I get no time with you anymore. I was kinda wondering if you let me go. I know! It's dumb." I shrug.**

 **Dewey gets a look of hurt and lets me sit up so he can hug me.**

" **I'm sorry Lou. I didn't realize I was being such a jerk to you. I even took part in deleting your shows! I will make sure I better balance my time now. I'm sorry." Dewey whispers.**

 **I feel way better.**

" **Uh Dewey..." I try and get his attention.**

" **Yeah?" He asks.**

" **Can I go to the bathroom now?" I ask.**

" **Oh. You were serious. Sorry." He laughs.**

 **He then lets go of me and ruffles my hair before I leave.**

 **Maybe there was nothing to worry about in the first place.**

 **No matter how many others I have to let go, I will always have my brothers.**

 **A/N**

 **Super cheesy. I know. And the last line rhymed! Can you tell I'm missing my vbs kids? I wrote this while crying. My one kid that I kinda got attached to because he never left my side got to come the last day! I got to give him a letter and he walked out of the room which we were tearing down decorations in. A few seconds later he runs back in and hugs me. He said, "Thanks. Bye *my name*" it was one of the hardest things I've hadn't to do. He said he wished he could come back and I could be helping his class again. Sure there were other sweet and funny kids I really like, but that one was different. Sorry for the sob story. That one kid is the only reason I wrote this story like this. You might be thinking, wow. This kid is amazing! He is super adorable, sweet, and amazing! Or you could be thinking, Ugh! Why did you ruin my life with this? Can it end? Don't worry! It's ending now. Thanks for reading and I love reviews!**


End file.
